Moth-eaten
by cedalodon
Summary: Fun Fact: Moths eat clothes
1. Marinettes POV

**Moth-eaten**

Marinette was happy. she was really really happy. She was the top designer at Gabriel. She was the superhero Ladybug. And oh yea she was **ENGAGED TO ADRIEN AGRESTE.** (That defenitly required using capital letters).She would never get tired of saying that. Well one day she would. That was when she was **MARRIED TO ADRIEN AGRESTE.** (Capital letters 100% necessary).

These were her thoughts as she went through the corridors of Gabriel towards her sewing room inside the company building. It was not exactly her sewing room since any designer could just use any room if need be ( and Gabriel Agreste does not play favours) but Adrien had made sure that she had all the space to herself most of the time. The other designers didn't mind at all. Not that they disliked her but the young Agreste was known to be a little possessive since a particular photoshoot and a particular uhm... flirty model. (Or Adrien gets really jealous over another model harassing Marinette.)

As she finally arrives at her sewing room the door opens before her and out walks, her boss. Gabriel Agreste the man himself who rarely visits his own company just left her sewing room. That was strange and what was even stranger was what came next. "Errrr m-miss Marinette how err- nice to see you. I was.. ehm.. inspecting your d-designs and they're ehm... great as always hehe." Marinette just stared in shock at her boss. Gabriel Agreste. Stuttering and rambling? This was unheared of in both meanings of 'unheard'!

"But erm y-you may want to organise pest controll" Oh right her boss was talking, and WHAT? " You seem to have an insect problem." And then he just walked off.

Marinette stood there in shock for a few minutes not knowing what expects her behind that door and not wanting to know. Insect problem? What does that mean? Ever so slowly she opens the door and is shocked by what her eyes behold.

All her dresses. All her Jackets. All her shirts, skirts, pants and hats. Ruined, UTTERLY RUINED! There was not a single design left standing. It was like a Thousand moths had decided to have a feast in her sewing room.

**"WHAT THE ..." -Dear viewer. Please understand that I try to keep this fanfiction as child friendly as possible and therefor will refrain from the use of vulgar language to my best ability. Thank you for your understanding.**

Gabriel could hear the shout a few corridors away. He would never skip breakfast again.

* * *

A/N: Just to clarify MOTHS EAT CLOTHES therefore GABRIEL EATS CLOTHES. I know technically he has the Butterfly miraculous but he calls himself Hawkmoth so that's on him.

The storey did not come out as good as I had hoped but I like it nonetheless.

I hope you like it. Have nice a day. Bye.


	2. Gabriels POV

**Moth-eaten**

He was hungry. He was so hungry. Why did he decide to skip breakfast in order to check in on his designers?

He should have other things to do. But even he can get bored and he wanted to see how his favourite desidner and his soon-to-be-daugther-in-law were doing.

He now regreted to have skipped his breakfast because most of his designers were not in yet and nether was ms. Dupai-cheng.

Gabriel sighed and looked around. These were defenitely her designs. The entire room was full of them. He briefly wondered how she had managed to convince the other designers to leave this room to her alone but his attention was taken in by one of her designs. Something was off with it. It took him a while to figure out what it was.

It smelled!

It smelled like... Cookies?

Surely that was not the case. His nose must be playing tricks on him. He slowly brought the dresses sleeve closer to his nose and inhaled slowly.

There was no doubt. The dress smelled like chocolate chip cookies. What unnecessary but delightful idea. He was sure to give Ms. Dupain-cheng some very rare but nontheless deserved praise late on. He dropped the sleeve back down and stared in shock at what he saw.

There was a hole in the dresse's sleeve. **There was a hole in the Dresse's sleeve. THERE WAS A HOLE IN THE DRESSE'S SLEEVE! **and it defenitly was not there before.

Panicking Gabriel looked around for something to fix the dress before its designer came to work.

Think Agrest think. He knew she would be here in? he looked at his watch. 5 MINUTES. He had to hurry. Quickly he went to the other side of the room where her sewing supplies lay with some fabric. With a bit of luck the exact same fabric would also be there.

Then he smelled something. Something he had not smelled since a long time. He felt drawn to the smell. "Crossaints?"

* * *

4 Minutes later one very confused, very embaressed and very stuffed Gabriel Agreste left the room as stealth as possible... and walked right into one Marinette Dupain-cheng.

Quick Agreste make up an excuse. "Errrr m-miss Marinette how err- nice to see you. I was.. ehm.. inspecting your d-designs and they're ehm... great as always hehe." Stop stuttering you old fool, she might realise something is up. He looked up at the young designer now staring at him in shock. NOT GOOD.

Come on. Say something, NOW. "But erm y-you may want to organise pest controll" Why did you say that you idiot? " You seem to have an insect problem." Stop talking!

And with that thought one very panicked Adrien Agreste turned on his heel and ran as far away as possible(I walked with pride and stile you imbicile of an author)!

Three corridors down he could hear her shout **of "WHAT THE ..." -Dear viewer. Please understand that I try to keep this fanfiction as child friendly as possible and therefor will refrain from the use of vulgar language to my best ability. Thank you for your understanding. **Because that is what she shouted.

* * *

I might have gone overboard with the crack on this one.


End file.
